Advice
by CreativityFlow
Summary: Nino doesn't know when Adrien even formed a crush on the French-Asian girl, let alone when it developed into a full on obsession. It was like one day Adrien had glanced over and hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her since.


**I was never good with titles anyway.**

 **We had a prompt in Short Stories, where it had to begin with the character received advice. So I wrote fanfiction of my poor cat baby getting blushy over a bug.**

* * *

Nino doesn't know when Adrien even formed a crush on the French-Asian girl, let alone when it developed into a full on obsession. It was like one day Adrien had glanced over and hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her since.

Oh, his notebook was still decorated with little ladybugs, and Nino doubts his friend will let up on his celebrity crush any time soon, but now there are little tiaras on the ladybugs, and if it wasn't so hilarious, Nino might think it would be cute.

It was days like today that Nino thought it was more annoying than anything.

Adrien is sprawled out, face down on his bed as he groaned. "How do you talk to people?" the blond asks, his words muffled by the quilt. "How do you talk to _girls_?"

Nino shakes his head and sighs. "Dude, just ask her out."

" _How_?" Adrien stresses, looking up with a soft glare. "You can't just go up to L-a girl like Marinette and just ask her out. She's... She's a princess!"

"Dude, you're not even dating and you have a pet name for her." Nino laughs as Adrien lets out another pathetic moan.

"She doesn't even know who I am," Adrien says, rolling over to his back. Nino gives him a strange look, and the model sits up. "I- I mean, like, she knows the quiet, perfect son Adrien. She doesn't know me like you do, you know? What if she doesn't like that side of me?"

Nino is struck with understanding, and he sits down on the bed as well. "Dude, do you really think the shy, quiet Marinette that you see is the real her? Because, trust me, I've been in the same class as that girl for as long as I can remember." He chuckles as he thinks about it, earning a confused look. "Marinette is class president because she's so driven, and speaks her mind. She's not always a fumbling mess, you know."

"Then why...?" Adrien's brow furrows.

"Dude. Think about it."

It takes a few seconds, but suddenly, Adrien's face is turning a dark shade of red, and the DJ smirks. "So? Think you can handle asking the girl out?"

Adrien nods, determined, and Nino claps him on the shoulder.

"I believe in you, man."

"Yeah," Adrien nods. "Easy. I can do this."

:/:

"I can't do this."

Nino's hand finds his forehead, and he groans.

"Come on, dude. All you gotta do is walk up to her and say, 'Hey, Mari! Did you see that new movie that came out? No? Well, let's go together.'" Nino nods in satisfaction and wraps an arm around his friends shoulder. "Then she'll say yes, and you'll have a great time, and I'll be your best man at the wedding."

Adrien chokes and pushes Nino away. "W-who said anything about a wedding?" he asks, his cheeks flaming red. "Besides, what if she says no? Or worse, says yes just to be nice?"

Nino rolls his eyes and pushes the blond towards the classroom. Adrien stumbles through the door, his suave demeanor lost as his flushes a deeper red. Nino resists the urge to laugh at the model as he avoids Marinette and Alya's curious gazes, and the DJ sends the two girls a quick wink before taking his seat.

"So?" Nino calls, realizing his friend is still standing. Adrien looks panicked until Nino says, "Dude, are you going to sit down?"

He nods and practically sprints to his seat.

The teacher walls in before anything else can be said, but Nino randomly writes alternating notes of teasing and encouragement until the end of class.

At lunch break, Nino sticks back to discuss the new project with Alya and sends a quick glance at Adrien, who promptly ignores him as he stumbles to the girl behind him.

"H-hey, Marinette," he hears, and strains his ears to hear more. "So, um, did you see that new movie that came out?"

Marinette is blushing like crazy, and Nino worries she may faint, but she nods her head. "I-it just came out, right?"

Adrien nods, a smile on his face as he invites her. This time, Marinette does clutch on to the desk as she nods enthusiastically.

"Cool," Adrien grins. "Cool, so, uh, I'll... text you? Or call, you know, whatever works best."

Alya seems to catch on what's happening and lets out a quiet squeal before grabbing her friend. "She'll definitely call," she throws over her shoulder before sprinting out of the room.

Nino shakes his head at the girls and turns to the model who has a stupid grin on his face.

"So," he smirks, "you have yourself a date."

The blond clears his throat and shrugs nonchalantly. "Yeah, no big."

That Friday, Nino gets a frantic call demanding help on every detail from Adrien's outfit to what time was acceptable for him to arrive to pick up his date.

Yeah, Nino thinks, no big.


End file.
